


Of Course It Was Illegal

by Aj090901



Category: Aliens in the Attic (2009)
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell did you do?” Tom asked as he paced in the small room Hannah was occupying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course It Was Illegal

“What the hell did you do?” Tom asked as he paced in the small room Hannah was occupying.

  
“I lit the fireworks Ricky was holding.” Lee immediately said.

“He wasn’t talking to us, dumbass.” Art mumbled.

“We will discuss that later. I was talking to you.” Tom said turning towards Jake who was lounging on the bed. “At least tell me it wasn’t illegal?”

“Of course it was illegal.” Jake responded off handedly while scrolling through his Instagram.

“Everyone out.” Tom grounded out causing all the kids to scatter. Once the kids where all out the door and down the hall Tom stomped over to Jake. “What the hell? Do you even care?” He asked as he snatched the blue phone out of his hand.

“Babe. Just calm down.” Jake said as he sat up.

“Calm down. How the hell do I calm down not knowing what you did?” Tom said as he became angrier. “Now I’m going to ask you one more time. What did you -mfmm.” Tom’s eyes widen when Jake abruptly pulled him on the bed and started to kiss him. He relaxed against him, all of his anger bleeding out of him.  
When Jake broke away he looked in Tom’s whiskey brown eyes.

“You know that I was going to eventually tell you I just didn’t want the twins to get any ideas.” Jake smiled at him before rolling over with his phone in hand. “Here. This is what I did.” He handed Tom the phone where a picture was pulled up. There on the screen was a pink car. Well, to be more precise, Ricky’s car.

Tom started laughing hysterically before rolling over to lightly peck Jake on the lips which quickly turned into more. 

After a while the twins came running in screaming. “We know what he did.”

With an eye roll Tom responded. “What did he do?”

“He painted Ricky’s car pink.” Lee said excitedly.

“He also put a bunch of explosive fireworks in his back seat.” Art continued.

“So when Ricky started the car,” Lee began. “It blew up,” Art finished.

Tom turned towards Jake who had a sheepish look on his face. “I love you.” He said before running out the door.

“Come back you bastard.” Tom yelled as he ran after him.


End file.
